Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Omoide no Ginshou
is Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure's first movie released after it's conclusion. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure * Minako / Minako is the main guardian for Princess Serenity. She is the princess of Venus and she represents love and beauty as Cure Venus. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). * Rei / Rei is the hotheaded beautiful princess of Mars and the co-leader of the Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * Ami / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is a very smart princess and the only princess of Mercury. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * Makoto / Makoto's a brawny and brave princess of Jupiter. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). The Moon Kingdom * Princess Serenity is the mischievous princess of the moon. She soon falls for the crown prince of Earth, Endymion. She acts as a Juliet while he acts as a Romeo. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. She's voiced by Koyama Mami (Japanese) and Wendee Lee (Dub). * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). The Kingdom of Earth * Prince Endymion is the crown prince of Earth and the love-interest for Princess Serenity. He is also the target for the Dark Kingdom's Beryl. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). * Jadeite is one of Prince Endymion's protectors and the love-interest for Rei. He was kid-napped by the Dark Kingdom first and his ruling element is fire. He's voiced by Kishio Daisuke (Japanese) and Todd Haberkorn (Dub). * Nephrite was the second of Endymion's protectors be abducted. He had feelings for Makoto in which she returned to him. Nephrite's ruling elements are electricity and air. He's voiced by Toriumi Kosuke (Japanese) and Liam O'Brien (Dub). * Zoisite is the most flamboyant protector of Endymion. He had a rivalry with a servant over Ami's feelings. He was the fourth to be kidnapped. His ruling elements is water and Earth. He's voiced by Matsukaze Masaya (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Kunzite was the final protector of Prince Endymion left until he was taken away in his sleep by the enemy. He had an adorable crush on Minako and still does in the future. He's voiced by Takemoto Eiji (Japanese) and Patrick Seitz (Dub). Movie Exclusive Characters * Aya is a young servant girl working the moon palace and one of Princess Serenity's friends. She's voiced by Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). The Dark Kingdom * Metalia is the mastermind behind the Silver Millennium's destruction and the leader of the Dark Kingdom, but since she was sealed away she used Beryl as her puppet to reach her goals. She's voiced by Matsuoka Yoko (Japanese) and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Dub). * Beryl's the head henchman of Metalia and Metalia speaks through Queen Beryl. Beryl is in love with Prince Endymion and will do anything to make him all her's. She's voiced by Watanabe Misa (Japanese) and Cindy Robinson (Dub). * Monsters created by the Dark Kingdom to harvest energy. They are born from the dark energy/thoughts of someone and can only be turned so dark into a youma with the assistance of one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl, or Metalia. Secondary Characters * Jove is Makoto's personal guard that constantly follows her around to protect her. He later on falls in love with Ami and builds a rivalry with Zoisite. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (Dub). Trivia * The movie has been proven canon to the plot. * Cure Moon doesn't exist in the movie however, Princess Serenity is the main character. * Jove's future self doesn't appear until the third season. * Unlike most Pretty Cure movies, the movie has a sad ending. ** It, however, is a prequel and its respective season has a happy ending. Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure